nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Provaskola
Provaskola or the Provaskolan Socialist Federation (Provaskylanya Sočlatvjo Velderatsila), is a large country occupying the northern area of the Sarkanian Continent. It shares a border with the United Territories to the south, and the Kingdom of Rengovangia to south west. The country also shares maritime borders with the countries of Elgretta, and Intanaky, across the northwest Cereacral Ocean. Provaskola is a federal democratic parliamentary single party socialist state, which exercises its federal power over 45 provinces. Provaskola is the world's 3rd largest country, in regards of population. In 2012, the population was recorded to be about 148 million. The nation spans across 8 time zones, and contains a variety of landforms, from snowy tundras in the north, to rivers, valleys and plains in the east, and dense forest in the west, as well as three mountain ranges, the Valdravich Mountains, the Kazata Mountains, and the Tolastov Peaks. History (The Provas Tribe) The name "Provaskola" dervived from the dominate Salvonic tribe of "Provas." The "Provas Kingdom," as it was known, was a land dominated by the Provas Tribe. In the years 1157 to 1179 the Provas tribe expanded their influence further across the north of Sarkania. However other tribes would soon begin to expand as well, such as the Șpedal Tribe, from the Kingdom of Șpedalia, (present day Rengovangia), and the Karsovs tribe, which held a strong rivalry with the Provas Tribe. The Șpedal Tribe had already occupied the south western area of the kingdom, and the Karsovs tribe was moving westward to push the Provas Tribe out. In the year 1180 tensions between the Karsovs and Provas Tribes grew, and on March 18, 1180 a war between the two tribes erupted. The war began with the Karsovs tribe obtaining the upperhand, and subsequently pushing the Provas Tribe back. The Karsovs Tribe occupied 30% of the Provas Tribe's territory in the north west in 1183. King Svedan Norvoskya, ordered a massive push against the Karvos Tribe, and the tide of war began to change. In 1185, the Karvos Tribe began suffering severe defeat, as the Provas Tribe had pushed them back eastward of the Kingdom. The Karsovs Tribe surrendered on August 4, 1187 and Fled to the west of the Aseanan Continent. The Provas Tribe had occupied all of the east and northwest of the kingdom,with the Șpedal Tribe in the south west. On August 31, 1187, King Ștepan Cerneața requested a non aggression treaty with the Provas Tribe. The Provas Tribe agreed, and the two Tribes lived together in harmony. Empire War (January 26, 1234 - June 17, 1239) Throughout the years of 1232 and 1233, the Nelingan Empire and the the Malrikan Empire, which Both occupied the Ranican Continent, began to grow hostile towards each other, as both empires grew hungrier for more land. On January 26, 1234, the Malrikan Empire declared war on the Nelingan Empire, and simutaneously launched an invasion on the Kingdoms of Nelinga, Belkirnia and Gordania. The Nelingan Empire retaliated, with a massive army of 400,000 soldiers, and began to push the Malrikan soldiers out of Belkirnia and Gordania. Belkirnia was liberated on February, 11, 1235, and Gordania, was liberated 10 days later. The Malrikan Empire still held a tight grasp on the Kingdom of Nelinga, however. Many citizens of the Nelingan and Malrikan Empires fled northwards towards the Sarkanian Continent, to escape the harshness of the war. The Malrikan Empire, however expanded its influence into the Southern Part of the Sarkanian Continent in the later half of 1235. The Nelingan Empire had suffered a great number of losses, towards the Malrikan Empire. On June 17, 1239, The Nelingan Empire was forced to surrender. The Malrikan Empire in return granted the Kingdom of Nelinga independence, on June 20, 1239. The Nelingan Empire had collapsed, as the Malrikan Empire had domiated much of the Ranican Continent, as well as the southern part of Sarkania. Expansion of the Malrikan Empire (1500s) In the 1500s, the Malrikan Empire decided to expand its influence further across the world. The Empire occupied the eastern half of Aseana, and expanded further into Sarkania. The immigrants from the Empire War, were forced to live under the oppression of the Malrikan Empire, as it contiuned its expansion in Sarkania. The Kingdom of Șpedalia had been absorbed into the empire in 1553. The Provas Kingdom saw the empire expansion as a threat, and organized a defensive perimeter around the borders. However, the kingdom's efforts were in vain, as the Malrikan soldiers were able to overrun the Provas soldiers. In 1560, the Malrikan Empire took over the Provas Kingdom. Provaskolan War of Independence (November 25, 1572-April 7, 1579)